1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weight benches and more particularly pertains to a new weight bench apparatus for to allow a user to lift weights without a spotter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of weight benches is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,507 describes a device for docking an exercise machine. Another type of weight bench is U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,921 having a exercise machine that has a barbell connected to a cable system for lifting the barbell away from the user when the user can no longer lift the barbell. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,459 has a dumbbell rack attachment for a weight bench to support dumbbells to be used by a user positioned on the weight bench. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,397 has an exercise bench that supports a pair of dumbbells on opposed sides of the bench to be used by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,166 has a portable apparatus for assisting weight lifters during weight lifting to prevent injury. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 441,813 shows a dumbbell holder stand support.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features for assisting a user during weight lifting.